


Gone

by chimeradragon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the worst happens on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Tile: Gone  
Author: Chimera Dragon  
Word Count: 442  
Pairings: McShep  
Warnings: Character Death  
Rating: T

Atlantis was still in shock.

Still wobbling and bucking in the water.

But John didn't feel any of it.

He was numb. The casualty reports were unconfirmed and people flooded the area trying to stop the flooding of the great city. To keep more lives from being lost.

John's eyes were drawn to the scene of the explosion again.

They had lost Elizabeth to the aftershocks of an explosion.

Had lost Carson.

Had nearly lost Teyla.

Thought they had lost Ronon.

There was only one person John was listening for. One voice in the crowded sea of voices that he yearned to hear again.

But he wasn't hearing it.

He stopped a nearby Marine and saw he was wearing a headset, John's had been lost in the inital explosion. He took the man's earpiece and waved him on. He nodded and took off again.

"I need a report," John said over the general com.

Another person ran by in front o him and he nodded to them.

"What's the situation?" he asked, his own voice was surprisingly calm. He started walking towards the explosion. Towards the horrible devastation.

"Is bad, Colonel," Radek's voice cut through the chatter.

"Where's Rodney?"

There was a long silence.

"Zelenka, where's McKay?"

"We can not find him. The flames are too much."

"I'll be right there."

John ran. He ignored the looks of those around him. Saw the flames in the hallway and a body lying against the wall.

The face was contorted in pain.

A face he would know anywhere.

He turned and dropped his sidearm and headset into the hands of the nearest person.

"Take care of our city, Radek," John said with a sad look in his eyes. The Czech man gave him a confused look that blossomed into understanding.

"Go. Will tell your story," Radek wiped tears from his eyes an watched as John ran headlong through the flames.

He rolled and managed to put out the flames on himself as he stopped next to the one person he hadn't heard from.

"Rodney..." he breathed. The smoke was thick and there was a piece of metal through the scientist's chest.

"Moron..." came the breathy reply.

"I couldn't hear your voice. I'm not leaving."

"I'm a dead man."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Can't manage without you. I love you, Rodney."

"Love you too."

John embraced the loudmouthed scientist as the smoke overwhelmed them. No one is sure why they never found the bodies of either man. But Atlantis survived and their story is told by an old man with glasses and a thick accent. Of their love for the city and each other.

The end.


End file.
